Megaman ZX 25: The Network Biometals
by hydraslayer123
Summary: A mix between Megaman ZX and Battle Network, Lan has been sent into the ZX world and Megaman has been turned into a Biometal. I've added a few new characters, and I'm accepting any new ones as well. It's supposed to be 2.5, not 25, in case of confusion.
1. Chapter 1

Megaman ZX 2.5: The Network Biometals

Part 1: Chapter 1; Beginning of Heroes

ZX: 19 years ago, Area C-2, Hospital

"Look at those beautiful faces," says a nurse, holding the newborn twins,"what are you going to name these sweet little angels?"

"I don't know, me and my husband were going to choose together, but now…" replies the mother, choking back sobs, "but now, I guess I'll name them myself: Vent and Aile, one for his father, one for her mother."

"That's beautiful," says the doctor, entering the room after finding a nurse and telling her to bring an extra bed, for they had not expected twins, "Anyways, the beds for the kiddos should be here shortly."

BN: 10 years ago, Dentek City, Science Labs

"Oh, Yuichiro, will our little Hub be okay?" asked Haruka Hikari, holding a small child no more than a year old.

"There's a good possibility, with all these life preservation systems connected to him," answered Yuichiro Hikari, looking over another child of the same age, this one connected to many machines, including a cardiogram.

"Thank goodness," says Haruka, sighing in relief.

_Meanwhile…_

"So… Yuichiro has a child," said a Navi with black armor, a purple gem on his forehead, and something that could only be described as fins on the back of his head, "Hmmm."

The Navi smirked, seeing that some of the child's DNA was being turned into Data and being formatted into the shape of a NetNavi. Sitting, waiting, Forte (the Navi in black) watched as the Navi formed. After the Navi was completed, Forte did what he had been waiting to do. "Nothing personal, Hikari," Forte said, "I just don't fancy seeing a Navi tossed aside like a broken computer!"

And with that remark, Forte put much of his energy into one blast, hurling it at the life preservation systems.

ZX: 15 years ago, Area H-1, Amusement Park

"Can we ride that one, Mom?" asked a 4-year old Vent, pointing to a Ferris wheel.

"No way, lets ride that one," said his twin sister, Aile, pointing at a roller coaster," it goes a lot faster than a dumb, spinning wheel."

"Oh yeah?" "Yeah!"

As the two bickered, an ape-like Maverick prepared to lead his followers to the same exact Amusement Park. "Ook! Ook! Lord Serpent will be very happy with me," the Maverick, Purprill, said, "when he sees how many Cyber Elves I can make in one day! Ha-Ha-Ha! Ook! Ook!"

BN: 5 years ago, Dentek City, Class 1-A

"Okay, settle down class," said Lan's teacher, Ms. Mari, "settle down, I know this is your very first day at school, but please, try to be a little quieter."

_Meanwhile…_

"Dr. Wily, please come to the Head Office," says a voice over the intercom at Science Labs.

_Head office my behind_, thought Dr. Albert Wily, _the young whippersnapper in charge of this place couldn't have made it to where he is now without my help._

As he enters the room, Dr. Wily gets a strange feeling in his stomach. A feeling of dread. "Please, sit down," said Dr. Yuichiro Hikari, "now then, I have some good news and some bad news, Dr. Wily. Which would you like to hear first?"

"The good news, please," Wily answered, hoping for Dr. Hikari to say _you're not fired_.

"The good news is, we finally solved the problem with the Net space you were using, and we fixed it," Yuichiro said, "the bad news is, we also found out about you're little contract with Ameroupe." Dr. Wily flinched. "I'm sorry, Dr. Wily, but you're fired. I know this comes as a blow, but you didn't get the okay for this contract. Goodbye."

ZX: 5 years ago, Area D-4, top of Slither Inc. building

"As long as hearts exist, hate will lurk in the shadows," said Serpent, slowly detonating from his lack of energy to control Model W, "those of you who have the Wellspring of Emotion known as the heart…you…you are the true Mavericks!"

BN: 1 week ago, World Three's base, Copybot Comp.

"So, this is the heart of a Cyber Beast," said Colonel and Iris, now fused together to make the ultimate NetNavi, "Lan, jack Megaman out before this whole place blows!"

"Okay!" said Lan Hikari, now eleven-years old, "but…what about you? I can't just leave you two here! And I can't leave Baryl behind either!"

"Lan!" spoke Iris' voice alone, "just go, you have more to live for than me or Colonel! Just go!"

"What about Baryl?" Lan asked, "I can't leave him here!"

"Lan…just go," Baryl groans, "don't you remember who I told you I was when we first met? Baryl the Immortal, and I'm still alive even after that explosion. Go!"

As Lan left with Megaman, Dr. Albert Wily looked at the Copybots that once contained the Cyber Beasts Falzer and Grega. "I deserve to die," Dr. Wily said, "but if I don't, I will accept any and all punishments. I…I realize I've done wrong."

"Iris…" Colonel's voice spoke alone.

"It's okay Colonel," Iris replied, "I…I hope Lan has a beautiful future… but I'm a NetNavi…I…I just hope he somehow hears this…I…I love you Lan!"

CHAPTER 1 END


	2. Chapter 2

Megaman ZX 2.5: The Network Biometals

Part 1: Chapter 2: A wakening of the First Evil

Neither ZX nor BN: Present, Wormhole, Original Dr. Wily's secret Lab

"ACTIVATING REANIMATION," said a computer as a preservation tank emptied, leaving a young male, no more than fifteen, standing in it, slowly awakening.

"The time…the time has come… awaken Ancient Soldiers… Models NP and BL…Models El and FR… and Models ST and BM. Join with me, and we will destroy those who would dare come in the way of Grandfather's plans of world domination!" the juvenile yelled as three more preservation tanks emptied, leaving three more young males standing, each one holding two Biometals.

_Or as Grandfather calls them,_ the first juvenile thought, _the R.O.C.K. system._

As the other three awoke, a wormhole opened, leading to another dimension.

"So then, shall we leave immediately?" asked the juvenile with Models NP and BL, he was of average height with red hair that had orange streaks in it and a little bit of black, his eyes seemed to glow an evil red, and he wore orange tinted sunglasses, along with black and grey pants and a flame patterned T-shirt.

"Yes," said the juvenile with Models EL and FR, slightly older than the rest, he was also slightly taller, with a shirt that had blue and yellow in lightning patterns after a grey top half, blue jeans, black hair, and ice-cold ,blue eyes, "we need to start this mission ASAP!"

"No," said the final juvenile, the one with Models ST and BM, he wore simple gray shirt and pants, along with a ring with the image of a bomb on it, he had black hair with gray streaks in it, and stone gray eyes, "we must wait."

"Why?" the other two asked simultaneously, wondering why in the world they should wait.

"Because, you fools," the first juvenile said, "we just woke up from over a hundred years of sleep! WE NEED TO ******* EAT!"

BN: Present, Internet City, Coliseum

"This is Robitta, bringing you live action news from Internet City's Coliseum!" Robitta yelled, "on this side of the Coliseum, we have Protoman and his Operator, Eugene Chaud!"

The crowd roared with excitement, all of Protoman's fans cheering as loud as they could for him.

"And on this side of the Coliseum, we have the Blue Bomber, Megaman and his Operator, Lan Hikari!" Robitta continued.

The roar of the crowd became louder as Megaman's fans joined in the cheering.

"Go, Megaman!" cheered Megaman's friends, Roll, Gutsman, Iceman, and Glide, "take Protoman down!"

**BATTLE START**

"I'll make the first attack," Chaud said, "Battle Chip: Magnet Bomb! Slot-In!"

"Oh Yeah?" asked Lan, "Battle Chip: Barrier! Slot-In!"

_Meanwhile in ZX…_

"Megamerge!"

Vent, Aile, Grey, and Ashe prepared to go into a practice match, when suddenly the entire airship that was Guardian HQ started to shake violently.

"What's going on?" Vent yelled, hoping someone would know.

"Not a clue!" Aile replied while being thrown against a wall, "ooww… that hurt a lot."

"Maybe Prairie will know," Ashe suggested, "Prairie!"

"It's no good," Grey stated, "this looks like it's just aerial turbulence…"

"Gyahahaha…" laughter cut Grey off.

"Vent, that's…" Aile began.

"I know," Vent replied, "Serpent's laugh."

_Meanwhile in BN…_

"Things are really starting to heat up in the arena," Robitta commented, "Megaman has transformed into a Fire Navi, and Lan has sent him a Lava Stage Battle Chip!"

"Heat Guts Burner!" Megaman, who had gone into his Heat Guts Style Change, exclaimed.

"Protoman, dodge it!" Chaud yelled.

"I can't!" Protoman replied, surrounded by lava, "I'm sorry, Master Chaud."

Being hit by Megaman's attack, Protoman jacked out, returning to his PET.

Suddenly, the Coliseum began to shake violently, causing many NetNavis to jack-out and the entire Coliseum to split in two.

"Megaman, what's going on in there?" Lan asked through his PET, "is it a Netquake?"

"No it's different," Megaman replied, "this is being caused by a gravitational anomaly."

"We've only met a few enemies that could do that," Lan said, "one in particular!"

As if on cue, a voice cut in, saying, "We…are…Planetman!"

Wormhole: Present, Dr. Wily's secret Lab, Kitchen

"*Slurp* dang good ramen," said Models EL and FR's owner, "hey boss, why are we sending enemies these guys have already beaten? Wouldn't it make more sense to go ourselves?"

"The gears of a clock move in several motions, each one causing the next to move, until the hands reach midnight," the boss answered, "then, the gears that activate the twelve chimes activate, and all begins anew."

"And if I could understand that, it would mean?

"It means," the boss replied, "that we must wait. No one turn of the hour makes a full twenty-four."

"I'm just gonna stop asking, 'cause I don't understand a word your saying."

"….Okay."

"Why are we sending them, though? To weaken these losers?"

"No," the boss replied, "you can catch more flies with honey than vinegar.

"….What?"

"Deceit!"

"Ooooh!"

BN: Present, Internet City, Shopping District

_How did Planetman get this big_, Megaman thought, _it's like he's a real planet!_

"Double Planet!" Planetman yelled, blown up to five-hundred times his normal size. Two orbs appeared, one red, one yellow.

"This is bad," Megaman exclaimed, "Lan, is a Style Change appearing?"

"No," Lan replied, "and I can't send you a Battle Chip, thanks to the lock in Internet City!"

"****!" Megaman yelled, barely dodging one of Planetman's attacks, "this is gonna be a long battle then, huh?"

_Meanwhile in ZX…_

"****! ****! ***!" Aile yelled at the top of her lungs, "Serpent wasn't this strong, even when combined with Model W!"

"I have been given new strength," Serpent said, "by the Great One himself!"

"The Great One?" Ashe questioned, "who the heck is that?"

"He is…GWAAAH!" Serpent began, being cut off by a stab in the back by a sword that seemed to be made out of fire.

"If I shut him up from something important, sorry," a young male, who de-Megamerged, allowing everyone to see him, he wore a white lab coat, blue jeans, a red T-shirt, and sunglasses, his hair was dark brown with green streaks, hazel eyes, and wore a multicolored crystal ring, "but I thought the four of you might need some help. Bye now!"

_Meanwhile in BN…_

"Why are you doing this, Planetman!" Megaman yelled, dodging an attack from the Fire orb.

"We have been promised vengeance by the Great One himself!" Planetman replied, "we shall hold him to such a promise… by using the power he gave us to destroy you! Black Hole…GWAAAH!"

Planetman had spontaneously combusted, completely consumed in a demonic, purple flame.

"You're welcome… Megaman," a voice said.

"Th-Thank you," Megaman replied, "whoever you are."

Wormhole: Present, Dr. Wily's secret Lab, Experiment Room

"Are you sure it'll work, boss?" Models NP and BL's owner asked.

"Positive," his boss replied, "it's fashioned from Grandfather's blueprints, and it's prototype brought us here, didn't it?"

"True, but…"

"Do you question my Grandfather's intellect!"

"No No No No!"

"Good…activate the wormhole device and the Bio-maker as soon as Megaman jacks out," the boss said.

"Yes, sir!"

BN: Present, Dentek City, Hikari residence

"That was strange, huh Megaman?" Lan asked, "Planetman appearing, that voice, all of it strange, right?"

"Yeah," Megaman replied, "let's jack-out before something like that happens again. Please?"

One flash of white light later, Megaman was back in Lan's PET.

"Well, let's go Megaman," Lan said.

"Go where?" Megaman asked, wondering where in the world they would have to go after all of that.

"For a NetNavi who's always reminding me about it, you sure have a short memory," Lan replied, "to school! It's Monday!"

"Oh, yeah… Lan, look out!" Megaman exclaimed.

_Meanwhile in the Wormhole…_

"Too late," said Wily's grandson, "hmhmhmhm…hahahaha, Gyahahahaha!"

"Think our boss is crazy?"

"Not at all."

"Jeff, you're up first! Burn them to a crisp! Oh, by the way, I heard that!"

"Yikes!"

_Meanwhile in a wormhole connecting to ZX…_

"Megaman, what's going on here?" Lan asked, "where are we?"

"I don't know!" Megaman replied, "and the PET's starting to act funny!"

"Funny how?"

"It's glowing and changing shape!"

"Yeah, that's real funny. Ha-ha."

"I'm not oking!"

"I didn't say you were, I just…ooww!" Lan exclaimed as he fell out of the wormhole onto the ground, "that hurt a lot."

"I'll bet it did," said a voice, "and you're going to be hurt a lot more in a bit."

"What, who's there?" Lan asked.

"I am," the voice said as Lan looked around, "up here, dumb***!"

Lan looked up, "Oh, there you are!"

_He just realized that?_ Jeff thought, _this is gonna take a while._

"Who are you?" Lan asked, "and what do you want with me and Megaman?"

"I am Jeff, Chosen One for Models NP and BL," Jeff explained, "and I want nothing more than to test you and Megaman's strength! Mavericks, attack!"

Suddenly, robots started appearing everywhere, each one pointing a buster at Lan.

"This is bad," Lan stated.

"If you'd like, I could tell you how to defeat them," Jeff said, "you'll notice that your PET has changed into something else, something known as Biometal. Megaman's mind is still in there, but it requires you to say something much different to release his power. All you have to do is say Megamerge and, well, have fun."

"Okay then…" Lan said, "ready Megaman?"

"Y-Yeah," replied Megaman.

"Megamerge!"

"Biolink established. M.E.G.A. system, online!"

"So…they have a true bond," said Jeff, "why am I not surprised… they are brothers, after all."

"Wh-Whoa! We fused!" Lan exclaimed, looking as if he and Megaman had gone into Cross Fusion, "and this power, it's…AMAZING!"

"Why don't we try it out?" Megaman suggested, "these guys look like they're just itching for a fight!"

"All right!" Lan yelled, "Battle Chip Memory Base! Activate: Spreader!"

Lan's hand transformed into a spreader gun, causing the Mavericks to step back slightly.

"Fire!" He yelled, shooting the spreader at one of the Mavericks. Upon impact, the bullet broke into several pieces, firing at the other robots until all but one had been destroyed.

Lan pointed his arm at the Maverick and yelled, "Megabuster Charge Shot!"

A beam of white light fired at the Maverick, annihilating it completely.

"This…is…AWESOME!" Lan exclaimed, unable to contain his excitement.

_Glad he likes it,_ Jeff thought, _few people can Megamerge. Hmph. Too bad he and Megaman aren't going to be around much longer._

"This is so cool!" Lan said to Megaman.

"It sure is!" Megaman replied.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Jeff asked as Lan looked up, "now you fight me!"

CHAPTER 2 END

Hydraslayer123: Finally got to the typing the second chapter. Oh, and thanks to Zohaku, the only review I have so far. Next chapter, Jeff and Lan fight it out, and it gets _really_ interesting. In short, there're some new Megamen introduced, I leave it at that.

Chapter 3: Napalm Blast!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 1: Chapter 3: Napalm Blast!

"F-Fight you?" Lan exclaimed, "but…I thought you just wanted to test my strength!"

"I'll say this the way my boss would probably say it," Jeff replied, trying to decide which Biometal to use, "thought and reality are two different things. One is of the mind, the other of the world."

"…..Whaaaat?"

"I lied to you."

"Ooooh!"

"He is an idiot, isn't he Master Jeff?" a voice from Jeff's left pocket said, "so why think about which to use, me or BL, and just use me…please?"

"That voice…" Megaman said, "that's Napalmman!"

"Your right…" Lan replied, "it is Napalmman! What's going on here?"

"I'm not Napalmman," Model NP said, floating out of Jeff's pocket, "but I do sound like him. I'm Biometal Model NP: Model Napalm. Shall we, Master Jeff?"

"Yes," Jeff replied, "we shall. Rock On!"

"Biolink established. R.O.C.K. System, Online!"

Jeff and Model Np began to glow a brilliant red light, and when it receded, Jeff stood there with Napalm-guns on both arms and a Napalm-cannon on top of his head.

"Let's have fun, shall we?"

_Meanwhile in Guardian HQ…_

"Ms. Prairie," said one of the Guardian HQ's operators.

"Yes?" replied Prairie, the Reploid who commands the guardians, "what is it?"

"We've picked up three Biometal signatures in Area A-1," the Operator said, "shall I alert Vent and the others?"

"Yes," Prairie replied, "it might be Aeolus and the others."

"Right!"

_Meanwhile in Area A-1…_

"Napalm Fire!" Jeff exclaimed, pointing his arms at Lan. Suddenly, twenty-five small blobs of fire came out of each of the Napalm-guns on Jeff's arms.

"Whoa!" Lan yelled, just barely dodging the shots, "this guy's serious!"

"Then let's be even more serious!" Megaman suggested, "Program Advance?"

"Program Advance!" Lan agreed, "Battle Chip Memory Base! Program Advance! Sword!"

Lan's right arm turned into a Sword.

"Wide Sword!"

Lan's left arm turned into a Wide Sword.

"Long Sword!"

The Sword and Wide Sword began to glow. As Lan raised both his arms, the Sword, Wide Sword, and Long Sword fused together to form, "Dream Sword!"

_Program Advance, huh?_ Jeff thought, _let's show them how useless their ultimate powers are! "_Battle Chip Memory Base! Activate: Sword!"

As Lan slashed with the Dream Sword, Jeff's right arm transformed into a Sword. With a swift slash through the middle of the Dream Sword's slash, Jeff cut it in half.

"He…He stopped the Dream Sword!" Lan and Megaman exclaimed at the same time.

"I sure did!" Jeff yelled back, "now, to beat the living heck out of you. Prepare for my ultimate attack! Ultimate Na….Oooowwww!"

Jeff had been cut off by four buster shots knocking him backwards into a tree.

"Grrr…Who did that?" Jeff yelled, slowly standing up.

"We did!" replied a voice from above.

Jeff and Lan both looked up to see four people standing on a cliff, each one in their Megamerged form.

"Crap," Jeff said, "I had been hoping to win this before they got here!"

"Who are they?" Lan asked, extremely confused as to what was going on.

"We're Chosen Ones, like you and him," Aile replied, "I'm Aile, the one who looks almost just like me is my twin brother, Vent, and those two are Ashe and Grey."

"Enough with introductions," Jeff yelled at them, "Napalm Blast!"

The Napalm-cannon on Jeff's head opened and fired an Orange ball of fire at the cliff, destroying it completely.

"Now then," Jeff said with a slightly annoyed tone to his voice, "where were we…oh, right, I was about to destroy you! Ultimate Na….Oooowwww! Come on, can I ever attack?"

"I'd have to say…NO!" replied a Megaman who was floating in mid-air with armor similar to Harpuia's, but red with Fefnir's horns and blaster, "sorry."

"Oh, and by the way," said a voice from nearby, "I don't think any of us enjoyed that fall!"

_D-Darn it, _Jeff thought, _this is gonna take drastic measures…hmmm?_

Jeff looked up to see someone sleeping in the tree he was standing under.

"Hmph," Jeff said silently, smirking, "there's my drastic measure."

"Napalm Fire!" Jeff yelled, causing a distraction as he jumped into the tree, grbbing the person and pointing a Napalm-gun at the juvenile, who had long, brown hair, hazel eyes, wore blue jeans, a red shirt, a black jacket with no sleeves, and fingerless gloves.

"Now then," Jeff said, smiling at his genius, "drop your weapons or sleeping beauty here gets it!"

"Sleeping beauty?" the person Jeff had taken hostage questioned, a very irritated tone in **his** voice, "grrr…prepare to die!"

The boy threw Jeff at a nearby rock, splitting the rock in two upon contact.

"Grrrr….Who do you think you are, kid?" Jeff yelled at the boy.

"I am William, Chosen One for Model C : the War Megaman!" the boy replied, "I'm gonna destroy you for that little insult!"

"Insult?" Jeff asked, wondering how he had insulted William, "what are you talking about?"

"You called me sleeping beauty," William answered, "and I'm a guy. Now then, for my revenge. Model C, are you ready?"

"Yes, Commander," Model C replied, "time for war!"

"Megamerge!"

"Biolink established. M.E.G.A. System, Online!"

In his Megamerged form, William wore yellow and purple armor, his hands looked bandaged, he had a purple cape, and a gigantic gun that's full purpose was unclear.

"Gatling Missile!" William yelled, "Aim…Fire!"

"Oh, sh…" began Jeff.

"Tut, tut, tut," William interrupted, "no language like that. There's ladies present."

BOOM! The explosion from the missiles sent Jeff flying.

"Someone else finish him off, I've had my revenge…for now," William said.

"I'll handle it, then," Lan said, "ready, Megaman?"

"Which one?" Vent, Aile, etc. asked.

"Me and Megaman, not you!" Lan yelled, "anyways, ready?"

"Yep," Megaman replied.

"Battle Chip Memory Base! Program Advance! Mega-Cannon times five!" Lan and Megaman yeled in unison, their hands glowing a brilliant white light, changing shape to form the ultimate cannon attack, "Omega-Cannon 3!"

"Crap," Jeff said, "Boss! Get me out of here!"

As Jeff said this and Lan prepared to fire the Omega-Cannon 3, something that appeared to be a black hole appeared beside Jeff.

"So long, suckers!" Jeff yelled before jumping through the wormhole.

"Darn it," Lan said, "he got away!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," the person with Fefnir's blaster said, de-Megamerging to reveal the person who had defeated Serpent, "for that wonderful observation. By the way, I'm JonLuke. Nice to meet you!"

Wormhole: Dr. Wily's Secret Lab, Command Room

"So…give me that Mission Report again, I seem to have misunderstood you slightly," a masked juvenile with two swords said to Jeff.

"I attacked Lan, backup came, I took a hostage, the hostage was a Mega Man, I got shot with missiles, and that's about it," Jeff replied, his fear slowly rising.

"So, in short, you failed your original mission?" the masked juvenile questioned.

"Yes," Jeff answered, his fear rising rapidly now, "I failed."

"Allow me to finish," snapped the masked juvenile, causing Jeff to start quite noticeably, "you did better than your mission. The seed was planted, and you rooted out the weeds."

"So…I did well?" Jeff asked, "and…I'm guessing you mean…"

"That the deception is to its fullest? Yes," the masked juvenile replied, "Bo! It's your turn for a mission! Give them a bit of a shock, won't you? HmHmHmHmHm…HaHaHaHaHa!"

CHAPTER 3 END

William: Hey everyone! Next chapter, the lights in the city are going crazy! And you'll never guess who's causing it! El…OOOOWWWW!

JonLuke: *punches William in the arm* Don't tell them the whole chapter, it still needs to be written!

Jeff: will you two stop bickering and drive? We're hungry back here!

William: You want me to turn this car around that badly? Fine! *starts to turn steering wheel*

Everyone but William: NOOO! *Crash*

William: Guess I should have paid attention to where I was going, huh? Eheheheh. Still, this tree wasn't there a couple seconds ago.

Hydraslayer123: Sorry, I wrote it in. Also, I'd like to thank Zohaku and Sonicballzx for their compliments about my story in their reviews. And trust me Sonicballzx, I'm gonna keep writing. I've already got the next four chapters in writing! Just need to type 'em. *clicka, clacka, clicka, clacka* Done! (I wish.) Anyways, if I've got any fans (like Zohaku and Sonicballzx), reviews are appreciated. Please, I'd like to know what **EVERYONE **thinks of my Fanfiction. If it's awesome, tell me! If it sucks more than a straw, tell me! I can take criticism, trust me on that one. I'm Native American and it's fun to get laughed at for long hair…I just plain don't care what they think of me! (Plus, they're gonna have fun when I'm their boss! *Evil laugh*) Anyways, please read the next chapter.

Next Chapter: Chapter 4: Electric Storm!


	4. Chapter 4

Part 1: Chapter 4: Electric Storm!

ZX: Area C-3, Power Plant Core

"Just connect this wire here, put that there, and…YEEOOOWW!" yelled a shady figure, being electrocuted by the power cables he was working with, "oh, ****, someone will have heard that. No matter. The cables are in place to send electricity to my business, and I won't have to pay a single Yen!"

"Cheating the electric company, hm?" a voice asked from the shadows, "you make me sick! Lightning Flash!"

"Gyaaaaah!"

ZX: Area X-1, Command Room

"So…you're not from here," Aile asked Lan, "but you're from a place called Electopia? Where in the world is that?"

"Just south of Creamland…" Lan started, but he saw everyone's eyebrows going up, "and I can guess you don't know where that is either."

"We sure don't," Grey replied, "and me and Ashe have traveled the world."

"I've heard of it," JonLuke said, causing many people to look at him questioningly, "it's an old legend about a world that's four-hundred years slower than ours. There's a lot of places there that have different names than their counterparts in our world. I think Electopia was Japan. Let's see, do your people eat raw fish?"

"Yes, they do," Lan replied, getting hungry, "speaking of which, where's the kitchen, I'm starving!"

"Here," William said, handing Lan an apple, "dig in…NOT WHILE IT'S IN MY HAND, MORON!"

"Sorry," Lan said, taking the apple with an embarrassed look on his face, "I haven't eaten anything in hours."

"Except half of William's hand," Vent said, walking into the Command Room, "anyways, Fleuve is almost done analyzing the Biometals these three brought."

"Strike that," Fleuve said, walking into the room, "I've finished. Turns out, the only true Biometal is Model C. The six JonLuke brought are copies, and the one Lan brought has a different wave pattern than normal Biometals."

"I told you they were copies, but did you listen? Noooo," JonLuke said, smirking, "I used to work for Legion, and Master Albert had me help him with much of his work. I was part of Ciel's field group, made the copies, and put myself in a preservation tank. Happy?"

"And Megaman's a NetNavi, not a Biometal," Lan said, getting even more quizzical looks from everyone, "I've already explained, I'm not gonna explain it again."

"Well, while you guys look at Lan quizzically, I'm gonna find the kitchen," William said, "that was my last apple, and unlike Lan, I don't live four-hundred years in the past, so I won't get lost."

ZX: Guardian HQ hallway

"Great. I'm lost," William said, looking for the Command Room, "at least I found the kitchen. *BELCH* 'scuse me."

"I believe the Command room is on the next floor," Model C directed, "we just have to ride the elevator up one more time."

"That's what you said five floors ago," William replied, "and now we're on the roof."

"Oh…sorry," Model C said, embarrassed, "perhaps we should go down?"

"Ya think?"

ZX: Guardian HQ Command Room

"Finally, found the Command Room!" William exclaimed, "Boo-**siren** oh, c'mon! I just got back!"

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Prairie said, "after all, you're not a Guardian, unless you'd like to be one."

"Sign me up!" Lan yelled, "Me and Megaman can handle anything!"

"I'll go to," JonLuke said, "it's boring up here."

"Hmph…bring on the morons," William said, "I'll blow 'em up with all the weapons in my arsenal."

"Alright then," Prairie said, "from now on, the three of you are Guardians!"

ZX: Power Plant Core

"Lightning Flash!" Bo yelled, overriding another generator, "heh-heh-heh…Master said to give them a shock…well, this is a bit _shocking_…heh-heh-heh."

ZX: City Street

"Is *slash* there *slash* no *slash* end *slash* to *slash* these *slash* Mavericks?" Vent yelled, destroying every Maverick in sight with the Z-saber.

"Only one way to find out! Ready, Megaman?" Lan asked.

"Ready!"

"Soul Unison: Search Soul!"

Lan and Megaman began to glow a brilliant white light. Once the light receded, Lan stood there with green armor, a helmet with a scouter and com-link, and a scope-gun.

"Aim…" Lan began, training the scope-gun on a line of Mavericks, "Fire!"

The beam of energy that fired out of the scope gun destroyed fifty or more Mavericks, clearing a path for them to go through.

"You guys go ahead, me and Grey will handle this!" Aile yelled.

"A-Trans!" Grey yelled, transforming into a purple-armored Reploid known as Siarnaq, "WE'LL HANDLE THIS! KUNAI FLURRY!"

"Let's go then!" Ashe yelled, "these Maverick's leader is probably further ahead, hurting more people!"

5 miles/10,000 Mavericks later….

"Is there no end to this?" JonLuke yelled, "it's like they're being rebuilt or something!"

"Stop right there!" a voice yelled from above, causing everyone to look up, "and don't run away in fear, either!"

"Where are you?" William yelled, readying his weapon, "come out, coward!"

"COWARD? No one calls me a coward! I am the mighty Rapteroid, Hivolt!" Hivolt said, floating down from above, he was green with saber like wings and legs that had small electric generators in them, "that's right, I'm back, and I'm more powerful than ever before! Take this! Electric Storm!"

Five thunderclouds emerged from the electric generators in Hivolt's legs.

"Hoo, boy," JonLuke said, "that'll hurt a bit. If it starts to rain, that is. Which it won't! Fire Tornado!"

The wind from the tornado blew the clouds away, and the fire slammed into Hivolt, bringing him down for a rocky landing.

"Grrr…you'll pay for that!" Hivolt yelled at JonLuke, readying his wings for an attack.

"Send me the bill," JonLuke replied, de-Megamerging and preparing to use Models F and L, "Double Megamerge!"

JonLuke started to glow a strange, purplish light. When it receded, he was standing there with Leviathan's spear and Fefnir's blaster, and said, "You guys go ahead, unless you want to see a Rapteroid on fire."

"I'm good," Lan said, "let's go!"

ZX: City Street

"We finally killed all of them," Aile said to Grey, "kinda difficult, huh?"

"Yeah," Grey said after changing back into his regular form, "let's go help the others!"

"Oh…okay," Aile said with a slightly disappointed tone in her voice, "let's go."

ZX: Highway

"H-How is this possible?" Hivolt yelled, with fire melting his frame and ice freezing his vital programming, "the Great One gave me new strength…unless…you…are like him…?"

"I am not a Great One," JonLuke said, "I am a Chosen One!"

"So you claim," Hivolt said right before self-destructing.

ZX: Power Plant

"Where are we?" Lan asked, not knowing anything about the geography of the city, "I'm confused."

"We're at an old Power Plant that acts as a backup to the new one," Vent replied, "it might be the reason why the lights were going crazy."

"Correction," said a voice, "I'm the one who caused it!"

"Who's there?" Ashe exclaimed, looking around, "where are you?"

"I am," said Bo as he walked into view, "and if you're wondering why I've done this, I'll tell you. Turn out the lights, turn off the life! See?"

"No, I don't," William said, "the lights are off!"

"Shut up!" Bo yelled, "or I'll destroy all of you! Prepare for battle!"

CHAPTER 4 END

William: That last joke I used belongs to (name withheld).

(name withheld): Yaaay!

William: Next chapter is obvious. Fight against Bo. Boo-yah.

Bo: I'll destroy you all!

JonLuke: Be quiet before I decide to have a barbeque!

Bo: Yikes!

Hydraslayer123: Sorry about the delay on the update, I've been having a _hell _of a time at school (ARMT and all that) and you know what? I'm having trouble with the chapters….I ain't getting any OCs! Send them to me, so I may write them in! Please.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 1: Chapter 5: Electric Deathmatch

ZX: Area C-3, Power Plant

"Prepare for battle?" Vent asked Bo, "you don't even have a Biometal…do you?"

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but, then again, I am the bad news," said a voice from Bo's left pocket, "I am Model El: Model Elec."

Model El floated into view, revealing himself, "shall we, Master Bo?"

"Yes, we shall," Bo replied, "Rock On!"

"Biolink established, R.O.C.K. system, online!"

In a flash of yellow light, Bo had transformed, gaining thundercloud black armor, grey arms, and four Tesla coils in the shape of an X on his back.

"Let's have fun, shall we?"

Wormhole: Dr. Wily's Secret Lab, Command Room

"So…Bo has begun," said the masked juvenile, "very-ry good."

"Sir, are you feeling alright?" Jeffrey asked, "if you want, I can make ramen for you."

"I'm fine-ne," the masked juvenile said, "and you will call me The Great One, not sir-ir."

"Yes, Great One," Jeffrey said.

"I think I will have that bowl of ramen-en."

"On it!"

ZX: Area C-2, Highway

"That's strange," Grey said, looking around confused, "everyone should be here. This is the rendezvous point, after all."

"Well, maybe they're further ahead," Aile said, hopeful, "why don't we wait for them to…where are you going?"

"To look for them," Grey said, moving ahead, "there might still be some Mavericks to fight!"

"Oh…okay."

ZX: Area C-3, Power Plant

"Lightning Flash!" Bo yelled, sending a bolt of lightning at Vent, "Lightning Flash!"

"Is that the only two words this guy knows?" Vent exclaimed, just barely dodging two streaks of lightning.

"Let's see," William said, "do you like hamburgers?"

"Lightning Flash!"

"I'll take that as a no."

Wormhole: Command Room

"Of course not," said the Great One, "grandfather programmed him to be mindless, except of his mission."

"So…Bo is a mindless killing machine?" Jeffrey asked, "that's why you sent him, right?"

"Yes," the Great One replied, "in fact, I've programmed an extra command into him…hm-hm-hm…HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA *inhale* Have fun, Lan-n."

ZX: Area C-3, Power Plant

"Lightning…" Bo began, ceasing all of his movement for a moment and then going into a standing position. When he spoke again, it was in a metallic voice, "ACTIVATING SPECIAL PROGRAMMING. 'Electric Deathmatch Stage' ACTIVATED."

As Bo finished speaking, the entire Power Plant came to life. All of the cables began to release small amounts of electricity, and all the overloaded generators began working again.

"What is this?" Ashe yelled, looking around frantically, "all of the electronic equipment is going crazy!"

"It's a Special Zone," William explained, "some Biometals have the ability to create special zones. You should know, Ashe; you and Grey have been in the Floating Ruins, haven't you? The Model W there caused the gravitational anomaly, and Model H caused the gale force winds. See?"

"Yeah, but…how do you know that?" Ashe asked, "about me and Grey being at Floating Ruins, I mean."

"I've been a Mega Man for a long time, so I decided to watch over the others," William replied, "only two people can fight per Special Zone. Lan, you've fought Elecman, you take on brainless."

"Right!" Lan said, readying Megaman, "let's do this! Mega Merge!"

"Biolink established. M.E.G.A. system, online!"

"This is an Electric Deathmatch," Bo said, regaining his ability of non-metallic speech, "we fight, and whenever we're harmed, we get zapped! Deal?"

"I've got no choice!" Lan said, "and neither do you! Mega Buster!"

"Missed me!" Bo yelled, dodging the attack, "now then...Lightning Volts!"

Two of the Tesla coils on Bo's back began to glow, releasing electricity into the air.

"Battle Chip Memory Base: Lightning Rod!" Lan exclaimed, making a small Lightning Rod appear in front of him, "beat that!"

"Perfect," Bo muttered, smiling, "exactly what I wanted."

Wormhole: Command Room

"Oh, poor Lan-n Hikari-ri…" the Great One said, "you have no idea the terror you have unleashed-ed…hm-hm-hm-hm…ha-ha-ha-ha…HA-HA-HA-HA! *inhale* You're done for, Hikari."

ZX: Area C-3, Power Plant

"You've made a grave mistake, young Hikari," Bo said, grinning a vile, yellow smile, "that little Lightning Rod you set absorbs more than my electricity…look around you!"

"Lan, I'm starting to think that wasn't the smartest idea," Megaman whispered, "this place is filled with electricity."

"So?" Lan whispered in reply, "I've got a plan. Trust me."

"…okay."

"If you two are done having a private conversation I can hear," Bo said, "I'd like to tell you one of my Biometal's powers; when electricity courses through me, my senses increase to superhuman ability, and my strength increases to almost god-like power!"

As if on cue, Bo began to grow in height and size, the Lightning Rod attaching itself to him.

"WITH THIS STRENGTH, I AM UNSTOPPABLE!" Bo exclaimed in an inhuman voice, "PREPARE TO BECOME MY DINNER!"

A/N lolz, I don't even know why I put that, maybe for this next joke

"But it's lunchtime," Lan said, "and you're not unstoppable! **Style Change: ****Wood Shield**!"

In a flash of green light, Lan and Megaman became Wood element with a shield on their hand.

"SO WHAT, YOU CAN CHANGE ELEMENTS, I'M STILL STRONGER!" Bo roared, preparing to attack, "HERE'S PROOF! LIGHTNING DESTRUCT!"

Bo's entire being glowed bright yellow for a second , and then he released the most destructive bolt of lightning anyone had ever seen, sending it towards Lan.

"Say, Bo," Lan said, smirking, "you only have electric attacks, right?

"YES."

"And, you just sent a gigantic lightning bolt at me, right?"

"YES…?"

"And there's a Lightning Rod on your back, right?"

Bo let that information sink in for a bit. After five seconds, he yelled, "OH, F**K!"

The lightning bolt rebounded on Bo, blasting him backwards into generators and cables.

"Your own attack hitting you, excess electricity from generators and cables, plus we're in an Electric Deathmatch," Lan said, "it doesn't take a mathematician to see the damage adds up considerably in my favor."

"Darn it!" Bo yelled, returning to his Reploid form, "I'm out of here, but remember this warning, Hikari: the next time we meet, I'm going to Freeze you!"

A wormhole appeared next to Bo, which he jumped into.

"He got away, too," Lan stated the obvious, "oh well, at least we won."

"And I have to admit Lan, that was pretty impressive," Megaman complimented, "you used his own power against him! But how did you know the Lightning Rod would be placed on his back?"

"I didn't," Lan said, "that's why I did a Style Change!"

"…okay."

Wormhole: Command Room

"Bo, your current mission-on is to give me a mission report-rt," the Great One ordered, "and…Mission St-Start!"

"I went to the Power Plant, fought with the Mega Men, Model El's Special Zone activated, I transformed, Hikari outsmarted me, I came back," Bo replied, the human emotion of fear overtaking his circuits, "Mission Failed."

"On the contrary-ry, my friend," the Great One said, "the seed of deception was not fully-ly grown. It required-ed nurturing and care-re. you have given-en it that."

"Mission Successful…?"

"Yes, my friend-nd…Mission Successful."

ZX: Guardian HQ Roof, Midnight

"What could Aile have wanted me to come up here for," Grey pondered, "especially this late at night."

"Aile…did not leave that note," said a female voice behind Grey.

"Hm-hm-hm," chuckled another, male, voice, "but we did!"

"Who's there?" Grey yelled, "wait…there's no way! You're…Aggh-mmph-mph-mmm…"

CHAPTER 5 END

William: Next Chapter, Grey's been kidnapped-

Bo: Obvious much?

William: Gee, Bo, I didn't realize your mission was to interrupt me! Anyways, Grey's been kidnapped, and there're two more ghosts from the past appearing.

JonLuke: why didn't I get a mention?

Hydraslayer123: No room, sorry.

JonLuke: Screw you guys, I'm goin' home!

William: Whatever you say, Cartman.

JonLuke: Shut up.

Hydraslayer123: I do not own South Park or any jokes used by them. Read the next chapter, please.

Chapter 6: Reaper & Witch Reborn

"You're supposed to be dead!"


	6. Chapter 6

Part 1: Chapter 6: Reaper & Witch Reborn

ZX: Unknown

"Ugh…Where am i?" Grey wondered.

He was surrounded by darkness, unable to see two feet in front of him.

"This…is your prison," answered a female voice to his left.

"Hm-hm-hm," chuckled a male voice to his right, "and you're not going anywhere."

**Opening Tune: All Japan Goith, Natsumatsuri 0:00-1:58**

ZX: Guardian HQ, Command Room

"What do you mean Grey's gone!" Aile yelled at Prairie hysterically, "what happened to him, where'd he go?"

"We don't know Aile," Vent said soothingly to his sister, "he might have just gone out for a bit of fresh air. You know, to clear his head."

"Without telling anyone?" Aile yelled at Vent, "he should have at least told someone!"

"If he left for fresh air, he probably wouldn't have told anyone," Lan said, "I mean, why would he need to?"

Aile turned and glared at Lan. Sensing what was coming, Lan turned tail and ran for it.

"Get back here!" Aile yelled, chasing after him, "I just want to shoot you!"

_Meanwhile, down the hall…_

"This thing reads like stereo instructions," JonLuke said, looking at a book titled How to Create a Biometal, "who wrote this? *looks at author's name* oh…I did."

Suddenly, JonLuke was knocked flat on his back by what appeared to be Lan and Aile wrestling.

"Ugh…would you two look where you're going," JonLuke said, "I know you two like each other, but this is a hallway, for goodness sakes!"

Aile glared at JonLuke, and Lan, seeing an opportunity, ran for it.

"What did you just say?" Aile asked JonLuke, gritting her teeth and preparing to attack.

"It wasn't me it was…er," JonLuke began, praying he could think of someone fast. Then William walked by, "it was William!"

"I was what?" William said, right before getting knocked back by force similar to a steam engine, "OOOOWWWW!"

Aile was beating William to a pulp with her bare fists, getting ready to strangle him.

"Geroff me! Geroff me, you flat-chested…" William said right before being knocked out.

_Fifty minutes later…_

"Ugh…I feel like I got hit by a truck," William said, looking around him. He was in the hospital, and in a lot of pain. "I'm going back to sleep," William said.

ZX: Guardian HQ Command Room

"Well, he deserved it," Aile said, "he called me flat-chested."

"That may be so, but almost killing him wasn't the solution," Vent said, securely chaining his sister to a chair, "now then, calm down, and I'll let you out. Don't calm down, and you'll be there for a while."

"Hey, has anyone seen Model A?" asked Ashe, walking into the room, "I can't find him anywhere."

"Maybe he went with Grey for that 'bit of fresh air' that he's been taking a full hour acquiring," Prairie said, "Tulip, look for Model A's signal."

"Yes, Ms. Prairie."

ZX: Unknown Area

"A Trans!" Grey yelled, transforming into Atlas, the Fire Mega Man, "Knuckle Buster!"

After Grey attacked, his attack fell short of its target by five feet.

"No matter what we try, that force field keeps us in!" Model A exclaimed, "even electric attacks don't work on it!"

"Yeah," Grey though for a moment, then realized his stupidity at not using his com-link. He activated his com-link and spoke into it, "can anybody hear me? Hello? I don't know where I am. Can you help me, please? Hello!"

"Communication is…futile," the female voice said.

"Hm-hm-hm," chuckled the male voice, "that force field blocks radio waves as well as attacks!"

ZX: Guardian HQ

"Ms. Prairie," Tulip said, "I was unable to find Model A's signal."

"WHAT?" Aile yelled, struggling against her chains, "are you sure? Double check!"

"I already did," Tulip said, "and I checked two more times after that. He's nowhere to be found."

"Actually," William said, entering the room, "I think I know a way to find him."

"How?" Aile questioned hysterically, "tell me!"

"Communication," William stated, showing them his com-link, "I just received a really distorted message. It sounded a lot like Grey's voice."

"Play the message!" Aile commanded, still trying to escape her chains, "what did he send?"

William put his com-link onto the control panel and pressed 'Play'. The room was silent for a moment. Then, the message played.

"Ca….ybo…..hea…..e? …..llo? …..on't….ow….ere….I….m…..an….ou….el….m….eas..? …..llo!"

The room was silent again. "Marguerite," Prairie said.

"Yes, Ms. Prairie?" Marguerite replied, waiting for her orders.

"Trace this signal to whenever it came from," Prairie ordered.

"Right!" Marguerite said, preparing to trace the signal.

"Ahem," William coughed, causing attention to come to him, "already did that, Ms. Prairie. The signal came from a place called 'Mysterious Lab'. Quite _mysterious_, eh? Jokes aside, let's go."

"I'm coming!" Aile exclaimed, struggling against her chains.

"Oh, no you're not," Vent said, "you're still in cooldown. Lan, Ashe, and William will handle this."

"What about me?" JonLuke asked, "I didn't get to fight any last chapter!"

"Yes you did, it just wasn't mentioned," William said.

"Yeah. Plus, we need someone to guard the ship," Vent said, "get on the roof and kill any Mavericks that come near."

"Okay."

ZX: Mysterious Lab 1

"What are you doing to me?" Grey yelled at the two who had kidnapped him, "where are we?"

"We are…finishing the process," said the female voice.

"Hm-hm-hm," chuckled the male voice, "with all three of Albert's creations, we'll be unstoppable! Ha-ha-ha!"

ZX: Mysterious Lab 2

"Well, let's find Aile's boyfriend," William joked, "before she pulls a Houdini."

"Actually," Ashe said, "Aile does like Grey, and he likes her. They just never get a chance to tell each other."

"Wow, I didn't know," William said, "thanks for telling me, no pants!"

"H-hey!" Ashe exclaimed, "how did you know?"

"'Cause your belt doesn't loop through anything," William replied, "and, I must wonder…do you even wear undergarments?"

WHAM! William was sprawled on his back.

"Can't you take a joke?"?" William asked, feeling dizzy.

"Sorry," Ashe said, "I meant to hit you a little less hard."

"That's okay," William said, sitting up, "hey…where's Lan gone off to?"

"He said something about scouting ahead, or something," Ashe replied, "he'll drop in any minute now…OOOWWW!"

Lan had come flying backwards as if he had been shot out of a cannon, hitting Ashe.

"That's not dropping in," William said, "that's blasting in!"

"Get off of me!" Ashe yelled, "what's wrong with you?"

Lan stood up, getting in a fighting position, "sorry, but there's two Mega Men up ahead. They overpowered me."

"What did they look like?" Ashe asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself? Hahahahahaha!" a male voice said from down the hall.

"Weare…waiting for you," said a female voice from the same direction.

"Was that…" Ashe began.

"No possible way," William interrupted, "that couldn't have been them."

ZX: Unknown Area

"Where am i?" Grey wondered, "Who am i?"

"Those are good questions;" Model A said in reply, "I don't know where we are, but your name is Grey."

"Thanks, Model A," Grey said, "now, to find our way out of here."

ZX:" Mysterious Lab 1

"Welcome…to your doom," said a blue armored, female Mega Man.

"Yeah, stick around for a while," said a purple armored, male Mega Man, "let's have some fun! Hahahahahahaha!"

"There's no way," Ashe said, "you're supposed to be dead!"

"Who are they?" Lan asked, not having a clue as to what was going on.

"Pandora and Prometheus," William replied, "the first two Mega Men!"

"That is…correct," Pandora said, pulling out her staff.

"And now, this Game of Destiny continues!" Prometheus exclaimed, pulling out his scythe.

"Ready, Lan?" William asked.

"Yep," Lan replied, readying Megaman.

"Mega Merge!"

"Biolink established. M.E.G.A. System, Online!"

ZX: Unknown Area

"There's no way out of here!" Model A complained.

"Yes there is," Grey said optimistically, "we just need to find it!"

"What if we're stuck here forever?" Model A worried out loud.

"We'll worry about that later," Grey replied, "for now, let's keep looking."

CHAPTER 6 END

William: Next Chapter, Lan and I fight Prometheus and Pandora, Grey goes crazy, and Lan get's a new power.

JonLuke: Can I come down from here?

Hydraslayer123: Not until next chapter.

Bo: when will I get a mention?

Jeffrey: Ditto.

Hydraslayer123: when I get the time. 'Bout two chapters, if everything goes as planned.

Bo & Jeffrey: Yaay!

Hydraslayer123: I've decided to start writing character bios for the OC's I already have. I'll post them here one at a time. Let's start with William's.

William

Chosen One for Model C: War Mega Man

This easygoing, joke-telling Mega Man is absolutely nothing like his Reploid counterpart from the Zero series, Craft…until you make him angry. After becoming angry, he won't give up until his enemy does. Very little is known about his mysterious past. He claims he was the first human Mega Man, even though he's younger than Vent and Aile. While a warrior, he also seems to have stealth, claiming he watched over the other Mega Men as they played through the Game of Destiny.

Hydraslayer123: And, just for a treat, how 'bout JonLuke's?

JonLuke

No Real Biometals

This strange (at times). Power ful Mega Man has a very high IQ, being a creator of copies of Biometals. He can Double Megamerge to become any number of combinations, all extremely powerful. He seems to have the ability to teleport. He claims to have worked with Albert and Ciel, and that's how he knows so much about Biometals. His true age is unknown, but he must be over ninety, thanks to a preservation tank. He likes to tease Aile about her relationships now and then to be funny.

Hydraslayer123: that's all for now, folks. Please review, and please read the next chapter. Seriously, review! I've got 32 views on Chapter 5, and no review for it.

Chapter 7; The Ultimate Power!

"What's happening? Aaahhh!"


	7. Chapter 7

Part 1: Chapter 7: The Ultimate Power!

ZX: Unknown Area

"What is this stuff?" Model A asked, "it looks like a bunch of ones and zeros."

"I think it's binary code," Grey replied, "what's it doing here is the question."

"Grey," Model A said hesitantly, "I think this might be your conscious!"

"My conscious!" Grey replied, "how is that possible?"

"Prometheus and Pandora must have hooked you up to your brainwash tank," Model A said, "and the binary is the brainwashing!"

"That's not good!"

"I'll say."

**Opening Theme: All Japan Goith, Natsumatsuri 0:00-1:58**

ZX: Mysterious Lab 1

"I'll take Pandora, you fight Prometheus!" William ordered Lan.

"Why do you get to fight the easy one?" Lan asked. WHAM! Lan was knocked over by a punch from Prometheus.

"DON'T CALL MY SISTER EASY!" Prometheus yelled at Lan, "YOU'RE FIGHTING ME, A*******R!"

"*whistle* That's quite a swear!" Ashe said.

"Prometheus!" Pandora scolded, "such language in the place of our birth!"

"I agree," William said, "that's like cussing out your parents."

"Don't…" Pandora started, threatening William with her staff, "agree with me."

"Deal," William said, "I'll do my best, princess."

"Don't call me princess, either!" Pandora exclaimed.

"Whatever you say, dollface," William replied, smiling.

"D-Doll face," Pandora said, blushing, "Sh-Shut up.

"Okay," William said, "let's start this battle!"

ZX: Grey's Conscious

"AAGGHH!" Grey yelled, clutching the sides of his head.

"Grey, what's wrong?" Model A asked.

"I…I don't know!" Grey replied, still clutching his head, "AAGGHH!"

"Oh, man, this isn't good…" Model A said, "wait a second…what's…going on….AAAGGGHHH!"

ZX: Mysterious Lab 1

"You…are getting on my nerves!" Pandora yelled at William.

"Are you trying to seduce me or kill me?" William asked Pandora, barely dodging her onslaught of ice attacks.

"A little of both, honestly," Pandora replied, "that's Albert programmed me."

"Strange programming," William commented, "by the way…pay attention to the battle! Mega Missile!"

The missile silo in William's weapon opened, revealing a missile ten times the size of a single missile used in the Gatling Missile attack.

"Aim…FIRE!"

BOOOM! The explosion was deafening. It sent Pandora and Prometheus flying backwards into walls, nearly knocking them out and causing them to De-Mega Merge.

"Hey, wait a second!" Ashe exclaimed, "they said they could never leave their Mega Merged forms!"

"That was in our old bodies," Pandora said, standing up. Outside of her Mega Merge, she had green hair, a white and blue dress, and black pantyhose to cover her legs.

"Yeah," Prometheus said, staggering slightly as he stood up. Outside of his Mega Merge, he had long blue hair that was in random spikes on the top, a purple shirt with the same red cuffs from his Mega Merge on them, and white pants.

"Wait, what do you mean you old bodies?" William asked.

"The Great One claimed he had given us unstoppable power," Pandora explained, "by giving us new bodies."

"Evidently, he lied," Prometheus followed up, "unlike Albert, he doesn't control us, though."

BOOOOM! An explosion from the back of Mysterious Lab made the Mega Men jump, startled.

"What was that?" Ashe exclaimed.

"Grey and Model A," Pandora answered, smiling, "with the minds they were meant to have!"

"WHAT?" Ashe exclaimed, knowing what Pandora meant.

"The minds they were meant to have?" Lan asked, "what does she mean?"

"She means the minds Albert meant for them," Prometheus replied, "the minds that were to rule if Albert died!"

"In other words, we're all in big trouble," William stated, then pointed at Pandora and Prometheus, "including you two."

"Say what!" Prometheus said, "how's that?"

"I hacked Albert's computer to know more about the creator of the Game of Destiny and the two of you," William explained, "Albert programmed Grey's original mind. It was meant to rule without aid, so it'll see anyone who tries to help it as an enemy."

"Oh, crap."

ZX: Guardian HQ Roof

"Man…this is boring!" Jonluke said, "no Mavericks have even tried to come near here!"

Suddenly, Guardian HQ was hit by six blasts from Maverick ships.

"Finally, some excitement!"

ZX: Mysterious Lab 1

"I…am…the ruler of this world!" Grey exclaimed, readying to Mega Merge. After the brainwash, Grey had red eyes and red hair.

"Bring it on, Windbag!" William exclaimed, training his weapon on Grey, "Gatling Missile!"

"Perfect A-Trans!" Grey yelled, "Chronoforce!"

"Why Chronoforce?" Ashe wondered aloud, "he can't move outside of water."

"Maybe he's an idiot in his true form?" Lan offered.

"Guess again!" Grey said, now Chronoforce, "I'll give you a hint: shell!"

"Of course!" Ashe exclaimed, "Chronoforce's shell is impenetrable!"

As Ashe came to this conclusion, every last Gatling Missile blew up on the Chronoforce Grey's back, leaving him unharmed.

"Perfect A-Trans!" Grey yelled again, "Siarnaq!"

"We're in big trouble!" William exclaimed, "if this is a Perfect A-Trans, that means he can imitate everything about the person he changes into!"

"THAT IS CORRECT!" the Siarnaq Grey said from behind all of them, causing them to turn around startled, "KUNAI FLURRY!"

William, Lan, Ashe, Pandora, and Prometheus were all sent flying backwards by the power of the attack.

"Alright, bring it on, loser!" William yelled at Grey, "I'll get you with my Ultimate Attack! Mega Missile!"

"PERFECT A-TRANS!" Grey yelled, "HEDGESHOCK!"

As Grey transformed into Hedgeshock, the Mega Missile fired. When the missile was close enough, the Hedgeshock Grey curled up into a ball and rolled underneath the attack.

"That's a problem," William said.

"Perfect A-Trans!" Grey yelled again, "Bifrost!"

"Oh, s**t," Ashe said.

"What's wrong?" Lan asked, "is that a tough enemy?"

"See for yourself!" Grey answered, now Bifrost, the gigantic Crocoroid.

"Yikes!" Lan exclaimed, "we are in trouble!"

"Megaton Crunch!"

ZX: Guardian HQ Roof

"That was too easy!" Jonluke yelled.

Behind the Guardian HQ was the rubble of one-hundred Maverick ships, ninety-nine of which had been destroyed by Jonluke.

"I think I'll go to Mysterious Lab," JonLuke said, "to help those guys!"

JonLuke took out a Portable Transerver and typed in coordinates for Mysterious Lab 2.

ZX: Mysterious Lab 1

"No…everyone…!" Lan said, barely able to move.

Around him lay the rubble from Grey's rampage as Bifrost. William was buried under part of the ceiling, Ashe was in a pile of glass from preservation tanks, Prometheus was in two pieces (his top and bottom half sparking), and Pandora had three of Bifrost's teeth stuck in her frame. Lan was on the ground, two of his ribs broken, he had made the mistake of standing within range of the Bifrost Grey's tail.

"Everyone…it's my fault," Lan said, "I should have used Fire Soul instead of Guts Soul."

"It's my fault too," Megaman said, "I'm the one who suggested an Area Steal Battle Chip."

"I guess we'll be failures together Hub."

"I guess so, Lan."

"How touching," said Grey, standing over Lan his regular form, "time for you to join your friend's in the next life!"

Suddenly, Lan and Megaman began to glow a brilliant, white light, ceasing Grey's attack by blinding him. As this was happening, JonLuke ran in just in time to witness it.

"What in the…could this be…?" JonLuke started, "Impossible! There's no way that he could have possibly attained the ability to Soul Merge this quickly!"

"What's happening? Aaahhh!" Lan exclaimed, him and Megaman floting upward, engulfed in the brilliant white light now.

Wormhole: Dr. Wily's Lab, Command Room

In tune with Lan and Megaman's Soul Merge, an archway with four symbols on it glowed bright red on an area of it, revealing Megaman's Navi symbol.

"The first Soul Merge has been obtained," The Great One stated, "Perfect."

ZX: Mysterious Lab 1

"What just happened?' Grey wondered, looking around, "where'd he go?"

"Have you tried looking up?" JonLuke asked from across the room.

"Up?" Grey asked, looking to where JonLuke was pointing. There, floating in midair, was Lan, but he looked exactly like Megaman!

"Ikuzo, Rockman!" Lan said, causing eyebrows to shoot up.

"Hai, Netto-kun!" Megaman replied, causing even more confusion.

"Who are they talking to?" Grey asked.

"That's a good question," JonLuke replied.

"Program Advance!" Lan and Megaman exclaimed in unison, "Aqua Sword! Flame Sword! Elec Sword! Bamboo Sword!"

All four swords appeared and began to unite into one on Lan and Megaman's right arm.

"Element Sword!" Lan and Megaman exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah?" Grey said, "Perfect A-Trans! Buckfire!"

Grey transformed into the the fire element Elkroid, Buckfire, readying himself to attack.

"Aqua!" Lan yelled, slashing with the Element Sword, which had turned blue and released a tidal wave towards the Buckfire Grey.

"Agggh!" Grey exclaimed, "Perfect A-Trans! Argoyle and Ugoyle!"

"Flame!" Lan exclaimed slashing with the now red Element Sword, releasing an inferno.

"That failed," Grey exclaimed, "Perfect A-Trans! Thetis!"

"Elec!"

"Perfect A-Trans! Rospark!"

"Bamboo!"

"Vultron!"

"Flame!"

"Aeolus!"

"Bamboo!"

It went on like that until Grey was out of transformations and had turned into his Reploid form.

"Element Slash!" Lan and Megaman exclaimed in unison, running up to Grey and slashing him four times with the Element Sword, knocking him out cold. Lan then walked up to Ashe, Pandora, Prometheus, and William with a sad look on his face.

"Daijyoubu desu," JonLuke said to Lan, "tada nemutte iru."

"Yokatta," Lan said before de-Soul and de-Mega Merging with Megaman and collapsing.

"Amazing…" JonLuke said, "he was able to Soul Merge and sustain a Program Advance for that long without dying…truly amazing…"

Wormhole: Dr. Wily's Secret Lab

"Come on boss, let me battle him!" Jeffrey said to The great One, "I'll use Bl this time and show 'em who's boss!"

"No, please allow me," Bo said, "Model Fr will freeze them in their tracks!"

"Neither of you are going!" The Great One yelled at them, "you failed to defeat them, and now they have an even greater strength. To get rid of them I shall take desperate measures…"

"You don't mean…"

"Oh, I do mean. Travis, it's your turn! Give them some 'Bang for their Buck', won't you?"

"Yes, Great One…BOOM!"

CHAPTER 7 END

Hydraslayer123: Next chapter…okay, you know what, no spoilers for the next chapter. Sorry. Anyways, here's Jeffrey's Bio

Jeffrey

Chosen one for Models Np and Bl: Fire Storm Mega Man

This Reploid was put in suspended animation by the original Dr. Albert Wily in order to keep him alive, for Jeffrey was programmed to age like humans, originally being meant to live amongst humans to see if Reploids and humans could live together in harmony. Dr. Wily reprogrammed him to despise most humans and gave him the ability to Mega Merge with Models Np and Bl. Jeffrey was also programmed to look after Dr. Wily's two grandchildren. Despite this, Wily's younger grandchild ran away and jumped into a wormhole. It is said that Jeffrey wants to find this child so he can fulfill his programming of protecting him.

Hydraslayer123: Now then, for translations…

Ikuzo, Rockman let's go, Megaman

Hai, Netto-kun yes, Lan

Daijyoubu desu it's okay

Tada nemutte iru just sleeping

Yokatta thank goodness

Hydraslayer123: Please review, and please read next chapter.

Chapter 8: Extreme Missile!


	8. Chapter 8

Part 1: Chapter 8: Extreme Missile!

ZX: Bomb Testing Facility, Entrance

"Hah! Why test a bomb," Travis said, Megamerging, "when you can just blow 'em up? BOOM!"

**Opening Theme: All Japan Goith, Natsumatsuri 0:00-1:58**

ZX: Guardian HQ, Training Room

"Mega Merge!" Lan yelled.

"Biolink Established. M.E.G.A. System, Online!"

"Okay, they've got a pretty good emotional combination," Jonluke said, "now, let's see what'll happen…okay Lan, now!"

"Soul Merge!" Lan exclaimed.

"Soul Link, Activated!" Megaman yelled, "Soul Fusion, in Progress!"

Lan and Megaman began to glow a beautiful white light, transforming into their Soul Merged form.

"So, what is a Soul Merge, exactly?" William, who was using crutches because of his leg, asked JonLuke.

"Well, it's basically a fusion of a human and their Biometal on a spiritual level," JonLuke replied, "it grants the user immeasurable power, but it's basically a Double-Edged sword. It will grant strength, but if used for too long, it can shred the body molecule by molecule…"

"Yikes…" William said, "so it's best used as a trump card?"

"Actually, it's best used never," JonLuke said, "but, if you can Soul Merge, it's always best to try and master it, to get to the point when you can activate it in the blink of an eye, then finish off the enemy even more quickly than that."

Suddenly, an explosion cut their conversation short, and when they looked to see what had happened, Lan was lying unconscious against a wall.

"Grrr…what went wrong," JonLuke asked, checking the machines, "the two of them were doing perfect, and then…"

"Here's what happened," William said, pointing at Megaman's brainwave pattern, "halfway through, Megaman's brainwave pattern scribbled off."

"Oh…that could be a problem," JonLuke said, noticing the same abnormality William had, "why'd that happen?"

"Well, this wall isn't exactly soundproof," William replied, "and if he heard what we were talking about…"

"Right…"

Suddenly, an alarm began to go off, signaling something had happened that the Guardians needed to deal with.

"Well, let's go," William said, limping off with his crutches.

10 minutes later…

"So Prairie, what blew up this time," Lan asked after waking up from his daze after hitting the wall earlier.

"You don't know how right you are," Prairie replied, "the Bomb Testing Facility…"

"Oh, I already know who it is," Lan groaned.

"Anyways, the Bomb Testing Facility was attacked this morning," Prairie said, "the culprit is still there, throwing bombs like a maniac."

"Yep, I already knew," Lan said, "but that sums it up."

"Sums what up?" Prometheus asked, walking in. Since Grey's rampage at Mysterious Lab, he had been welded into one piece after his wires were reconnected properly.

"Who our next enemy is," Lan said, walking towards the Transserver, "let's go."

"Alright!" Prometheus exclaimed, following Lan, "I've got a score to settle with that so called Great One!"

Wormhole: Command Room

"Aaachoo!" the Great One sneezed, "that sure was random."

ZX: Guardian HQ, Command Room

"Prometheus, don't forget your medicine!" Pandora yelled after Prometheus.

"Whoops, almost forgot it!" Prometheus said as he reached for his medicine.

"I'm coming, too," William said.

"Oh, no you don't," said the nurse, Rose, "your leg is in no condition to take on a mission! You're staying right here!"

"Wait, I can still fight!" William exclaimed, "let me go! HELP!"

"Stop struggling, or I'll put you in a straightjacket!" Rose said, dragging him back to the E.R.

"Well, since William is recovering, I guess I'll go," Vent said, "JonLuke, you guard the airship."

"Am I ever going to get a mission?" JonLuke exclaimed.

ZX: Bomb Testing Facility, Testing Area

"So, they're coming to defeat me, huh? BOOM!" Travis said, throwing bombs at everything in sight, "well then, I'll just have the servant Master sent me handle them. BOOM! Protectos, go have fun! **BOOM**!"

ZX: Bomb Testing Facility, Entrance

"Well, let's get this show on the road," Lan said, walking into the Bomb Testing Facility.

Inside, the Facility was a wreck. There were craters from the explosions everywhere you looked, rubble from rampages, and the safety lights were all they had to see by.

"Wow," Vent said, "this place is a wreck…"

"Hah! You think this is bad, you should've seen Mysterious Lab when Grey was done rampaging…" Megaman said.

Suddenly, they heard a loud stomping sound coming from down the hallway.

"What's that?" Lan asked.

"I recognize those footsteps…" Prometheus said.

"So do I," Vent said, "that's Protectos, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Prometheus said, "You guys go around, I'll take this loser down. I helped build him, after all."

"Right."

ZX: Guardian HQ, Medical Area

"Alright, alright, I won't go on a mission until the surgery is done," William told Rose, "you have my (unwillingly given) word."

"Okay then," Rose said, "and no trying to leave without permission!"

"Yes'm!"

Pandora walked in and sat on her hospital bed, looking around. She noticed a bottle on Prometheus' side table and went over to see what it was. Picking it up, she suddenly had a feeling of amass dread.

"Uuummm…Rose?" she said, fear in her voice, "did you give Prometheus two bottles of medicine?"

"No, why?" Rose answered.

"Because his medicine is still here."

"WHAT?"

Meanwhile…

"Extreme Missile!" Protectos yelled, entering his shell and firing a missile that could make an A-Bomb look like a toy. The missile almost hit Prometheus dead on, but he quickly dodged it. He was unable to dodge the explosion, however.

"Oooh…" Prometheus groaned, clutching his stomach, "time for some medicine…"

Meanwhile…

"Where's my rice whiskey?" Aile asked, walking in, "I set it on a table, but I can't find it now."

"Uh-oh," Pandora said, "if Prometheus got his hands on that…oh boy."

"What, what's wrong," Aile asked, "what would happen?"

"I remember this one time when Prometheus got a hold of a single shot glass of rice whiskey," Pandora explained, "he was on a drunken rampage for six hours directly after he took the first sip."

"That ain't good," William said.

Meanwhile…

"Man, this stuff is disgusting," Prometheus said after drinking all the rice whiskey, "well, it works. I feel a whole lot better now…whoa."

Prometheus began to stagger a bit, his eyes were droopy, and he suddenly felt angry.

"What's going on…" Protectos wondered as he stomped over to Prometheus.

"WHAT'RE YOU LOOKING AT, BUB?" Prometheus yelled at Protectos,"YOU WANNA FIGHT MAY? BRING IT! *hiccup* ULTRA-SCYTHE SLASH! *hiccup*"

"Oh, crap."

ZX: Bomb Testing Facility, Testing Area

Travis was eating chocolate while on a break from throwing bombs like a maniac when Lan and Vent ran through the door to the Testing Area.

"Finally, you guys get here," Travis said, causing them to look up, "good thing, too. I just ran out of chocolate. WHEEEE!"

CHAPTER 8 END

William: I'm getting pampered…

JonLuke: And I haven't had a real mission since Ch. 3!

Hydraslayer123: Boo-hoo, whoop-dee-doo *moves pointer finger in a circle without moving hand* next bio is Bo's bio.

Bo

Chosen One for Models El and Fr: Freezing Electricity Mega Man

Another Reploid originally meant to age normally so that he could live with humans, Bo's primary programming was changed when Dr. Wily took control of him, Bo now can only understand his main mission. He has trained forever, hoping to one day meet a worthy foe. His time in suspended animation was mental training for him, and nothing else.

Hydraslayer123: Whoever wrote the Anonymous review, the explanation of Soul Merge was inspired by your pointing out that it was like Full Synchro, when I had not originally meant it to be like that. Also, Chaud/Enzan and Protoman/Blues will appear sometime down the road, but for now, I still have to write chapters. And if you have an OC suggestion, please tell me, I'd be happy to hear it.

Travis: Yeah, so he'll lose his writer's block…OOOWWW!

Hydraslayer123: I already have a cure for that; I just forgot which episode of Axess I was on! Anyways, with that out of the way…next chapter, Lan and Vent fight Travis, but Lan gets knocked unconscious, leaving Vent to fight a bomb-throwing maniac.

Next Chapter: Chapter 9: The 2nd Soulmerge

"BOOOOOOM!"


	9. Chapter 9

Part 1: Chapter 9; The 2nd Soul Merge

I will be putting translations right after typing the Japanese words, in parentheses.

ZX: Bomb Testing Facility, Testing Area

"Whee?" Vent said, "how old are you?"

"Exactly 415 years, 3 months, 2 weeks, 6 days, 1 hour, and 15 minutes," Travis said, "but, hey: who's counting? *insane laugh*"

"This guy's a nut…" Lan stated the obvious.

"No I'm not! You are what you eat, and I eat chocolate!"

"I rest my case…"

**Opening Theme: All Japan Goith, Natsumatsuri 0:00-1:58**

ZX: Bomb Testing Facility, hallway

"*hiccup* I don't feel too good…*groan*," Prometheus said, clutching his stomach, "I gues the medicine wore off…whoa."

Prometheus began to stagger again, but instead of anger, he felt sad for no reason.

"What the…" Prometheus said, tears in his eyes, "what a strange *hiccup* medicine…"

ZX: Area H-1

"Ooowww…" said a young girl who had landed on her butt after falling through a wormhole, "come on! I get one bad score and they kick me out!"

This girl's name is Melody Hakurei. She wears a bright neon pink skirt with blue and yellow stripes, a black and white blouse with a music motif on it, yellow combat boots, and a choker necklace with a Navi symbol on it: a light blue music note on a white background. She has long dark brown hair with a few of her bangs hanging in her face, with two sakura hairclips holding some of her back, and her eyes are dark brown, almost black.

"Actually, I think something else happened," Melody's net Navi, Song, said, "no one ever threw you out, you just sort of…fell."

"Really?" Melody asked, reaching for her PET, "hm…I guess it was just my imagina…AAAHHH! SONG! WHAT HAPPENNED TO THE PET?"

"It was turned into a Biometal." A voice said from above.

"Who's there?" Melody asked, turning around.

"I am," Jeff answered, "and I…wait a second…you aren't Eugene Chaud!"

"What kind of idiot would make that kind of mistake," Song asked.

"I know, that's the worst form of gender confusion I've ever heard of…" Melody said.

"Well excuse me for putting in the wrong coordinates!" Jeff yelled at her, blushing, "I forgot how to use the wormhole machine properly!"

"Can you send me back?" Melody asked, "this place is giving me the creeps…"

"No…I have a better idea…" Jeff said, "I'll destroy you instead! Rock On!"

ZX: Bomb Testing Facility, Testing area

"Mega Merge!" Lan yelled.

"Model X! Model Z!" Vent yelled, "Double Mega Merge!"

"Hmph," Travis grunted, "I won't even have to use my Biometal to take you down…but I will anyways! Rock On!"

After a flash of white light, Travis had gained orange chest armor, orange long bracelets, orange boots, a face guard, and bombs on his shoulders.

"Heh-heh-heh…let's battle! BOOM!" Travis yelled.

"Battle Chip Memory Base: Alpha Arm Sigma!" Lan yelled.

A strange creature that looked like an armored jelly blob appeared, a spike coming out of its stomach and releasing electricity towards Travis.

"Like that'll work. BOOM!" Travis said, "Explosice Shield! BOOM!"

An insane amount of bombs appeared, making a shield from the attack.

"Darn it…" Lan said as Alpha disappeared and the smoke cleared, "hey…where'd he go?"

"Peek-A-Boo! BOOM!" Travis said, appearing in front of Lan and punching him across the room, "heh-heh-heh…that had to hurt! BOOM!"

"Lan!" Vent yelled, "grrr…you're gonna pay for that! Rising Fang!"

Vent then jumped up, releasing a shock wave from the Z-Saber.

"Explosive Shield! BOOM!" Travis yelled, making another bomb shield behind him.

"Darn it!" Vent yelled, then he saw Travis going to where Lan was, "Lan, look out!"

"Huh?' Lan said, turning around.

"Too late! BOOM!" Travis exclaimed, "Explosive exit! BOOM!"

Suddenly, a sphere of bombs surrounded Lan.

"What the-"

BOOM! (A/N Travis isn't talking.)

"LAAAN!"

ZX: Area H-1

"D-Darn it…" Jeffrey said, "this is the second time I've been bested by the backup…"

Jeff was on the ground , defeated by a person who had blue armor, a red gem on his forehead, and a blaster on his hand.

"I'm outta here…" Jeff said, pressing a button on his wrist that opened a wormhole, he then jumped through it saying, "I can't believe this…"

"T-Thank you…" melody said to the person who had saved her.

"No problem," he said, "well, see you!"

And with that remark, the stranger flew off.

"Well, that was strange," Melody said.

"No kidding…" Song added.

WH: Dr. Wily's Secret Lab, Command Room

"Summon the wrong one, I presume," The Great One said.

"Yes…"

"*sigh* oh well…at least it isn't our only chance to bring him here."

ZX: Bomb Testing Facility, Testing area

Vent was hiding behind a pillar, keeping out of Travis' sight.

"Damn it…" he said, "I can't believe he beat Lan…"

"Where are you? BOOM!" Travis yelled from nowhere, causing vent to nearly jump out of his skin, "I really don't like hide and seek. BOOM!"

Vent looked around the side of the pillar and saw Travis standing there, his back turned. Vent readied his blaster, charging it up and then…

"Fire," Vent whispered, shooting two powerful blasts at Travis, causing explosions.

"Phew…" Vent breathed out, 'lucky he didn't notice me…"

"Wrong," Travis said from above, causing vent to look up in disbelief, 'you're lucky my bomb clone didn't notice you. BOOM! Now then, take this! BOOM! Tracking Bombs! BOOM!"

Seventeen or so bombs appeared and flew towards Vent, and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get away from them. As soon as they made contact…BOOM! (A/N Travis not talking.) Vent was barely standing, buckling from the harshness of the explosions.

"Now then…for your end! BOOM!" Travis yelled, "Ultimate Explosive Detonating Bomb! BOOOOOOM!"

Travis raised one hand towards the air, where an enormous bomb appeared, Travis was about to throw it, when suddenly…

"Gatling Misssile!" William yelled from across the room, gun in one hand, crutch in the other.

"What the…Gyaah!" Travis exclaimed, getting hit by the missiles.

"How'd ya like that, ya bomb-throwin' freak!" William exclaimed.

"How dare you! BOOM!" Travis yelled at William, "take this! BOOM! Tracking Bombs! BOOM!"

Seventeen bombs went towards William, exploding on contact.

"Aaaggghhh!" William exclaimed as he was sent flying by the blast, he then stood up slowly, using his gun as a crutch, "I…I won't…let you hurt…my…friends…Ugh!"

William collapsed, his broken leg oozing the horrid substance known as blood.

"Hmph…now, where was I? BOOM! Ah, yes, I was about to kill Vent! BOOM!" Travis exclaimed, turning back towards Vent, "Ultimate Explosive Detonating Bomb! BOOOOOOM!"

_I…I'm pathetic…_ Vent thought, _I'm standing here, acting like it's the end of the world, and William – the truly injured one – is fighting his heart out to protect his friends…I'm…I'm pathetic…_

Suddenly, a brilliant white light engulfed Vent, causing Travis to stop his maniacal laughter. When the bomb Travis had thrown hit the light, it disintegrated.

"What is this?" Vent asked, "what's going on?"

"It's okay, Vent," a familiar voice said.

"Is that…boss? Is it really you?" Vent exclaimed.

"Yes, and I'm here to tell you something," Giro's Cyber Elf replied, "it is when we are at our lowest that we become better people, for it is at our lowest that we realize our flaws. Do you understand?"

"I…I think I do," Vent replied, "thanks, boss."

"Now then, show that bomb-throwing freakshow what you're made of! Release the power of Model Z!

"Right! Soul Merge!"

WH: Dr. Wily's Secret Lab, Command Room

A section of the archway glowed a gold-red color before revealing a golden Z on a black background.

"Two down, two to go," The Great One commented.

ZX: Bomb Testing Facility, Testing area

"What the heck…BOOM!" Travis said, "he…he turned into…a Reploid? BOOM!"

"What happened?" Model X said, forced out of his Mega Merge with Vent, "I'm…I'm not Vent's Biomatch anymore?"

Vent slowly stood up, but he looked exactly like the Reploid, Zero.

"Kurayami no naka de ugomeku kyodaina tamashī (monstrous soul who squirms in the darkness)," Vent said in Model Z's voice, "anata no unmei o mitasu tame ni junbi suru(prepare to meet your fate)!"

"Um…Boom?" Travis said, completely confused.

"Jōshō Kiba(Rising Fang)!" Vent exclaimed, jumping up and releasing a shock wave from the Z-Saber.

"He called that Rising Fang before. BOOM!" Travis said, "hmph…Explosive Shield! BOOM!"

Bombs once again shielded Travis, but the attack went straight through the bombs and hit him anyways.

"Ugh! What the hey? BOOM!" Travis exclaimed.

"Kore o toru(take this)!" Vent yelled, "Surasshu o Kaiten(Spinning Slash)!"

Vent ran toward Travis and began spinning with the Z-Saber held up, slicing Travis continually.

"Grrr…you'll pay for that! BOOM!" Travis exclaimed, "Tracking Bombs! BOOM!"

"Shīrudobūmeran(Shield Boomerang)!" Vent yelled, pulling out a shield charging it up and throwing it. The shield released blades from its sides and sliced all the tracker bombs, then hit Travis dead on.

"Crap! BOOM!" Travis exclaimed, "even I know when I'm beat. BOOM! I'll leave, but next time, my stone armor will shatter your blades! BOOM!"

And with that, Travis pressed a button on his chest, opening a wormhole and leaving.

"Osoroshii tamashī(Horrid soul)," Vent said, "Watashi wa anata ga heiwa o negate(I hope you find peace)."

Vent then de-Soul and de-Mega Merged and collapsed.

ZX: Guardian HQ, Medical Room

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO OUT THERE!" Rose yelled at William.

"My leg's killing me, thanks for asking," William replied, his leg in bandages and elevated.

"Prometheus, where are you?" Pandora said, "I'd like to talk to you about your medicine."

"Okay," Prometheus said, walking up to Pandora, "what is it?"

WHAM! Pandora hit Prometheus over the head with her staff.

"What was that for?" Prometheus exclaimed, holding his head in pain.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CHECK WHAT BOTTLE YOU GRABBED?" Pandora exclaimed, de-Mega Merging, "YOU GRABBED A BOTTLE OF RICE WHISKEY!"

"Oh…that would explain a LOT of stuff that happened," Prometheus said.

"Ahem," Prairie coughed, gaining everyone's attention, "I have an announcement; we have a new member. We found her at Area H-1."

"Hi!" Melody said, walking in, "the name's Melody Hakurei, nice to meet you!"

"And I'm her net Navi, ," Song said, "how do you do?"

ZX: Unknown Area

"So bored…" a young girl who was about ten years old said.

"You aren't the only one…" another girl, this one about fourteen, said.

"Shhh!" a third girl said, this one about fifteen, "I've thought up an ingenious idea to get some money."

"What is it?" the ten year old asked.

"And it better be ingenious…" the fourteen year old said.

"Heh-heh-heh…" the fifteen year old said, "oh, it is…"

CHAPTER 9 END

Hydraslayer123: sorry for the late update, long story short, I mowed a few lawns, got a new video game, and I've loved every action-filled second of it.

William: next chapter is a complete mystery. *cringes* damn leg…

JonLuke: *sigh* why can't I ever get a mission…

Hydraslayer123: you know what, I'm sick of your complaining! Next chapter, three girls attack Guardian HQ and JonLuke gets a mission. There! Happy?

JonLuke: thanks!

Next Chapter: The Three Sisters; Courage, Hope, and Kindness!


	10. Avengers! forum speech

I did not write the following speech, I was asked to put it on my stories as another supporter of the group. I apologize to all who saw there was a new chapter up and thought I'd gotten off my bum and started to write again. Sorry, but writer's blocks a pain. Anyways, please read the below speech, as it may have to do with your own stories as well.

**Fellow members of Fanfiction, we are unjustly under attack. A group called Eliminator! is threatening the safe community of free expression that we have all come to love and will not stop unless we do something about it. The freedom of speech is a right that the Internet has allowed all people to enjoy collectively and we refuse to be harassed, oppressed, and ridiculed into giving up this right. We cannot sit idly by and allow other people to determine what we can and cannot say. We need to make our voices heard. We need to take a stand.**

**My name is Ali and I, along with Key2DestNE and ParadiseAvenger are the leader of Avenger, a group designed to not only battle the harassment of the Eliminators, but also to change Fanfiction for the better. We are told we can write anything we want to, but it has to fit in Fanfiction's mold or we are labeled retards and banned from the site. We will not stand for this injustice! We will stand up for our rights! The Eliminators are unjustly reporting great stories that took a lot of hard work simply because they deemed them "unworthy". We don't have to take their flames and rude comments, we will get what we want. We want the Eliminators to stop pretending they rule the world and we Fanfiction create to a MA rating that either gives a pop-up warning when accessed or can only be accessed with an account to help stop children from randomly logging on and viewing those stories, but that will also allow those of us who choose to read those stories to still write and read what we like.**

**Avenger! goes live Monday at 9 pm Eastern Standard time. We are not going to stop till our demands are met, but we need everyone's help to make this happen. They will only listen to us if we make them listen! We have to make our voices heard, so contact anyone you think would help the cause and get them to sign their name on the Supporter topic of the Avenger! forum. All Avenger! supporters are posting either this blurb or the essay on the forum at the beginning of the first chapter of each of their stories. 2 or 3 people won't make much of a difference, but together we can do anything.. We can do this and we will do this. We hold the power, not them. We may face some opposition, but that's what happens when you try to change the world.**

**As always,**

**Ali**


	11. Chapter 10

Part 1: Chapter 10: The Three Sisters; Courage, Hope, and Kindness

ZX: Guardian HQ, Medical Room

"Where do you think you're going?" Rose asked William who was back to crutches.

"The Command Room," he replied, then he cringed slightly, his eyes flashed red for a single second.

"Oh no you don't!" Rose exclaimed, "you need to rest!"

William turned around with a scowl and yelled, "don't tell me what to do!"

He then cringed again, his eyes flashed blue, and he held his head like he had a headache.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked.

"I…I think I might need rest…"

**Opening Theme: Natsumatsuri by All Japan Goith 0:00-1:58**

ZX: Unknown Area

"Why do they never include me in the planning stage…" a young girl with short brown hair, red eyes, a white shirt with ripped off sleeves, and blue jeans rolled up to her knees wondered.

"They probably want strategic planning, Yuuki," her Biometal,Model M, replied.

"I guess so…" Yuuki sighed.

"Alright, we finished the plan!" a teenage girl with long red hair, green eyes, and a yellow dress with blue jeans underneath exclaimed.

"Lily, you give me too much credit, you made over 55% of the plan," another teenage girl with flowing blue hair, mystical sea-green eyes, a blue T-shirt and blue jeans said.

"Typical Atlaua, not taking full credit for your own work," Lily's Biometal, Model I, said.

"And I'm getting sick of it…" Atlaua's Biometal, Model G, whispered.

"So, what's the plan?" Yuuki asked.

"Okay, here it is…"

ZX: Guardian HQ, Command Room

"So, how's William holding up?" Vent asked Rose.

"Other than his broken leg and some outbursts, he's doing fine," she replied.

"Outbursts?" Vent asked.

"He cringes now and then and yells," Rose replied, "he probably hit his head when the bombs hit him."

"Okay then," Prairie said, "on to business…we have received an anonymous tip that a number of Maverick raids will happen at a number of cities."

She then pointed at a screen that had four blips on it.

"Lan, Vent, and Aile will lead troops at Location A. Ashe, Pandora, and Prometheus will lead troops at Location B. Troops led by JonLuke and myself will go to Locations C and D respectively."

"Finally, a mission!" JonLuke exclaimed.

"Won't HQ be defenseless?" Aile asked.

Prairie shook her head, "Melody will be protecting the ship. I have the utmost confidence she will be able to keep HQ safe."

"Yes ma'am!" Melody said, saluting, "I won't let you down!"

"Good," Prairie said, "alright, move out."

Everyone except Melody and Rose went to the Transerver and entered the codes for where they had to go.

"So, where should I go to watch for enemies?" Melody asked.

"JonLuke usually stands on the roof," Rose said, heading to the Medical Room, "I suggest you take some food with you though: you never know how long you'll be up there."

"Okay then."

ZX: A Mountain near Guardian HQ

"So, do you think they fell for that tip?" Yuuki asked.

"I told you, those Maverick raids will happen," Lily said.

"How do you know?" Atlaua asked.

"Oh, I have my ways," Lily giggled.

"No one can resist her wills once she slips lotus nectar in their drink," Model I said, "a few guys tipped her off about it at the bar."

"Alrighty," Atlaua said, "ready?"

Yuuki and Lily nodded, preparing their Biometals.

"Megamerge!"

ZX: Guardian HQ, Medical Room

William was tossing and turning in his bed, broken out in a cold sweat, and fast asleep.

ZX: William's Subconscious

A young boy with long black hair and red eyes was running down the streets of an old-timey village. Chasing behind were a bunch of kids carrying stones. They ran the boy to a dead end began throwing stones at him yelling, "Freak!"

"Stop!" the boy exclaimed, getting hit by stones, "stop it!"

Suddenly, a dark aura surrounded the boy and red fire flickered in front of him. The other kids stopped throwing rocks for a second, then carried on.

"Grrrr…" the boy growled, then in a rasp, demonic voice yelled, "I SAID STOP!"

The boy then attacked the other kids and knocked them out.

"Grrrr…"

ZX: Guardian HQ, Medical Room

"William, wake up," Rose said.

"Uunngghh…" William groaned, opening his eyes.

"We need to do some tests to make sure you don't have any head injury," Rose said, "are you okay?"

"I was having a nightmare," William replied, "strange thing is…it felt almost real. Like a memory."

"Hmmm…" Rose said, "sounds odd…"

Suddenly, Guardian HQ began to shake violently.

"What was that?"

ZX: Guardian HQ, Roof

"What the…" Lily said in disbelief.

"I thought you said they'd send all the Mega Men!" Yuuki growled.

"I guess there was a new recruit," Atlaua said.

In Mega Merged form, Melody has a pink helmet with a big red and white bow with long ends. She also has white armor, and Song's Navi Symbol (a light blue music note on a white background) on her chest. She also has a pink katana in her right hand.

"I can't believe she beat me and Lily in no time at all…" Yuuki said, holding her arm, which Melody had slashed when Yuuki went in for a punch.

"How about you just give up?" Melody said, "you can't beat me."

"Oh, really?" Atlaua asked, "preparing Model G, "we'll see about that. Mega Merge!"

After a flash of blue light, Atlaua had ice-blue armor that put her "distractors" into detail. She also had a bow on her back, and the temperature seemed to lower by ten degrees as soon as she merged.

Melody got into a fighting position, "bring it."

"Ice Arrow!" Atlaua took her bow, made an arrow of ice and fired it at Melody.

With a swift slice, Melody cut the arrow straight down the middle.

"Huh?" Atlaua said in disbelief.

"Battle Chip Memory Base: Forbidden Arcanum!" Melody yelled sending out an insane amount of magical energy, knocking Atlaua on her back, "now then…give up?"

"No way!" Atlaua made a dagger of ice and ran towards Melody.

"Okay then…" Melody sighed, "ready, Song?"

"Ready," Song replied.

"Magicannon: Final Master Spark!" Melody exclaimed, releasing a giant beam from her blade and knocking Atlaua onto the ground and out of her Mega Merge.

"Okay, you win…"

ZX: Area C-1

"I thought there was supposed to be a raid…" JonLuke said, looking around. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared in the sky, and fifty wormholes opened. Out of each one, an army of Mavericks, big and small, appeared.

"Just gotta keep calm," JonLuke said as he breathed in.

"We're f****d, aren't we Commander?"

"Yes. Yes we are."

CHAPTER 10 END

Hydraslayer123: Oh, boy.

JonLuke: Am I gonna die?

Hydraslayer123: No.

JonLuke: OK.

William: Rose finished the tests. I have no damage to any part of my brain.

Travis: maybe we should double check.

William: I can't wait 'til the chapter that explains my ailments. When is that, exactly?

Hydraslayer123: Let's see…four chapters for the raids…three more for the bad guy's Double Mega Merges…a few shipping chapters…21st chapter, give or take a few.

William: Sweet!

Hydraslayer123: from this chapter on, I will be doing a Did You Know? after each chapter.

Did You Know?

Yuuki's name means courage, and she herself is very brave.

Hydraslayer123: now, for a character bio…two actually, I forgot last chapter.

Travis

Chosen One for Models Bm and St: Explosive Boulder Mega Man

Yet another Reploid originally meant to age normally, Travis was actually the prototype for Jeffrey and Bo. Due to some damage to his main circuitry, he went insane, but he has another side that is much more serious. He is a very powerful fighter, but due to his maniacal personality, he tends to be a little flashy and shows off in battle.

Hydraslayer123: and now for another one…

Yuuki

Chosen One for Model M: Volcanic Eruption Mega Man

A 10-year old human female, Yuuki has a very dark past. No one knows if what she tells people about her past is true or not, but if it is, she has gone through a lot. She gives Lily a hard time about being such a coward, but is simply trying to help her friend. She has a small crush on the War Mega Man, William, and pushes him to stop being so laid back.

Hydraslayer123: There you go. Please review, if you have an OC, simply PM me with the subject "Megaman ZX 2.5 OC". And here's the OC form.

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Appearance: (what they look like)

Personality:

Biometal: (optional, must be an OC Biometal)

Biometal Abilities: (optional)

Biometal Personality: (optional)

Weapon:

Element:

Reploid or Human:

Back Story:

Hydraslayer123: so, yeah. There you go. I have all the characters I need for Part 1, but Part 2 isn't all that far away. Anyways, thank you for reading, and have a Happy New Year!

Next Chapter: The Maverick War; JonLuke's Campaign

"Bring it on, you mechanical sons of b*****s!"


	12. Chapter 11

Megaman ZX 2.5: The Network Biometals

Part 1: Chapter 11: The Maverick War; JonLuke's Campaign

BN: Net Police HQ

"First Lan Hikari, then Melody Hakurei…" the chief muttered to himself, "Chaud, I'd like you to be on your guard, got it?"

"Yes sir," replied Eugene Chaud, understanding why. Lan and Melody were two famous Net Battlers, and now both had gone missing. Chances were, he was next.

**OPENING SONG: Jibun Rock by One OK Rock (0:00-1:12)**

ZX: Area C-1

"S**t, s**t, s**t!" one of the Guardian soldiers yelled as he shot the Mavericks.

"Don't give up yet!" JonLuke yelled, slashing through Mavericks and blasting them as well, "we're stil in this!"

"Holy crap!" another Guardian soldier yelled as he was flung back by a humongous humanoid Maverick that had at least ten cannons surrounding each hand as well as many other high-tech weapons covering it. Lumbering behind it were seven more of the same model, each one marked with a number so as to tell them apart.

"Inhale…and exhale," JonLuke said as he did just that, then set a furious expression on his face, "bring it on you mechanical sons of bitches!"

WH: Dr. Wily's Secret Lab, Command Room

"So, the Guardians have-ve seen through our plan-n…" the Great One said, viewing screens that showed the battles at Area C, "you know-w what Iwant the three of you to do-o, correct?"

"Yes, Great One," Jeff, Bo, and Travis replied, standing up from their kneeling position and preparing to leave.

"Jeff-ff, I'd like you to stay a moment-nt," the Great One said, not moving his eyes from the screens.

Bo and Travis looked to each other and nodded, heading out the door and to their respective armies.

"You wished me to stay, Great One?" Jeff asked, fearing what was to come.

"Yes-s…" the Great One replied, "you remember my younger cousin-n, I presume-e?"

"Yes," Jeff replied, sighing with relief, then gained a sad look on his face. How could he forget the young child, the only person to consider him a friend, the person who ran away in one of the first wormholes Dr. Wily had made, someone he was programmed to protect at all costs?

"I'm sure-re we both know about this 'JonLuke' that has joined-ed the Guardians, correct?" The Great One asked, watching the screen as JonLuke himself broke through the eye of one of the Maverick Automatons and threw the pilot Maverick out of his seat, then headed to another to do the same.

"Yes," Jeff said, realizing what the Great One was getting to.

"I would like to change-ge your programming-ng up a little bit," the Great One said, turning towards Jeff, "it's y-your choice-ce. With the p-push of a button-n, I will change your programming-ng to kill J-JonLuke, whether he's who we think he is or not-t."

"I would like to make one-hundred percent sure first, Great One."

"Very well-ll."

ZX: Area C-2

"We're getting pummeled down here!" a Guardian yelled as he shot one of the new Mavericks to no avail.

"I've got it!" JonLuke yelled, cutting through the Automaton's glass eye and throwing the smaller Maverick out. He had discovered that these 'new Mavericks' were nothing more than machines being piloted by other Mavericks, and he had told some of his men to take control of the eight from earlier.

"Help!" a girl yelled. JonLuke looked in the direction of the voice and saw a purple haired girl being kidnapped by Jeff, who was making his way up the buildings by jumping from window to window.

"I don't think so!" JonLuke yelled, extending the wings his copy of Model H gave him fully and flying up the buildings, grabbing the girl and punching Jeff back into a wall.

"Thank you," the girl said, blushing and holding onto JonLuke.

"No problem," he replied, setting her down on the roof of a building and De-Merging.

Suddenly, a fireball flew past JonLuke, missing him by about two inches.

"Not so fast," Jeff said, holding Model Bl in his right hand, "we aren't done, braniac."

"You won't be able to beat me," JonLuke said, pulling out his copied Model F.

"A month on guard duty has probably made you rusty," Jeff taunted, Mega Merging in a flash of red light. In his new form, he had red armor, what appeared to be a vent on his chest, and black gloves on his hands.

"And a month of getting your ass handed to you is better training?" JonLuke smirked, Jeff grimacing at the unfortunate truth of JonLuke's words. JonLuke Mega Merged in a flash of red light, and looked almost exactly like Fefnir after the transformation sequence.

**JONLUKE'S BATTLE MUSIC**

**Rock, Scissors, Paper by One OK Rock**

"Hinotama Flare!" Jeff yelled, sending ten fireballs at JonLuke from the tips of his fingers.

"Flare Shield!" JonLuke crossed his arms into an X shape and a bubble of fire surrounded him, absorbing all ten fireballs, "Detonate!"

JonLuke turned the Flare Shield into a small ball of fire and threw it at Jeff. Upon impact, the ball exploded into a burst of flames, knocking Jeff onto the next building over's roof, where JonLuke started up a pursuit.

"Lucky hit…" Jeff said, glaring at JonLuke with eyes full of hatred, "since when did Model F have that kind of power?"

"Do you really think I'd clone a Biometal and not give it a power boost at the same time?" JonLuke asked, getting in a better fighting stance, "all six of my Biometals have an arsenal of additions that make them far superior to the originals."

"You always did want to surpass your grandfather…I guess you succeeded in that aspect," Jeff said, setting his hands ablaze and getting in a fighting stance as well, "Jonathan Wily."

"Don't call me that!" JonLuke yelled as he ran forward, fists blazing, "I left that life behind me!"

JonLuke began to strike Jeff at lightning fast speed with his fists, Jeff blocking each one with his arms or dodging them. Jeff began the counterattack with a few punches of his own and blasts of blazing air from the vent on his chest. The two continued to brawl like that, one getting the upper hand and then the other.

"Why do you still listen to my Grandfather if your programming is to protect me?" JonLuke asked, blocking a few punches and sending in a flurry of his own.

"I've been given no other choice," Jeff replied, blocking the flurry of punches and sending a few more punches which were subsequently blocked forward, "if my will were my own, I would have joined the Guardians as soon as I entered this world."

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" JonLuke asked, feeling sorrow for his old friend who had protected him when he was little, even in the midst of a battle to the death with him.

"There's a button on my right arm that will open a wormhole back to the Lab where we're based," Jeff replied, motioning to his arm, "press the button, push me through, and the next time you see me, kill me."

"K-Kill you!" JonLuke exclaimed with a look of disbelief on his face as he blocked three more punches and sent in a couple punches, "how will that help you?"

"It will set me free," Jeff said, "forever."

"But…"

"Please."

As Jeff sent in another punch from his right arm, JonLuke grabbed it and pressed the button, then kicked Jeff through the wormhole in one swift, liquid movement.

Down below, the Guardians let out a victory cry as the few remaining Mavericks retreated into a wormhole.

**END BATTLE MUSIC**

WH: Command Room

As The Great One watched the battle between JonLuke and Jeff, he fiddled with the Wormhole Mechanism, preparing to bring the next pawn into play.

"Then-n I shall-ll be one step-p closer to my master-er plan," The Great One muttered, and then laughed a maniacal chuckle.

BN: Chaud's Home

"Lan disappeared in the morning at his house, Melody disappeared in the afternoon in an arcade…" Chaud said aloud.

"Seems rather odd, Master Chaud," Protoman said from the PET, "I wonder where they'll try to get you…Master Chaud, look out!"

ZX: Area C-2

"Are you okay?" JonLuke asked the purple haired girl from before, "what's your name?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine," the girl replied, "and my name is Nasu. Thank you for saving me."

"No problem," JonLuke said, "just happy to know you're okay, Nasu."

"Thank you…" Nasu said, blushing a deep red.

WH: Command Room

"So Jeff, are you s-sure you don't want-nt that program change-ge?"

"I'll take it. No reason for me not to."

ZX: Residential Area X

"I just got word from JonLuke. He stopped the raid there," a Guardian told Prairie.

"Good," Prairie replied, "that should be good enough news to rally the troops."

Suddenly, the sky practically disappeared because of all the wormholes with numerous Mavericks coming out.

"Ms. Prairie?" the Guardian soldier looked towards his commander, waiting for orders.

"…" Prairie merely stood there in shock, eyes wide and mouth gawking, _how are we supposed to defeat such a massive army without a single Mega Man?_

CHAPTER 11 END

Hydraslayer123: I'm back, I'm writing and typing again, and I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up and running.

William: Next chapter is Prairie's Campaign. It's not gonna go to well at the start, but someone new is going to step in and take the spotlight. Who that is? His creator probably knows.

Hydraslayer123: Now for the Did You Know…

Did You Know?

JonLuke is the younger cousin of the Great One. However, due to how long JonLuke stayed in a preservation tank, he is technically older than his older cousin.

Hydraslayer123: and the Character Bio.

Atlaua

Chosen one for Model G: Glacial Waters Mega Man

A 15 year old female with a calm and kind exterior but a quick and harsh temper should she be angered. She was raised in a small seaside cottage where she was taught how to hunt and fish by her uncle and father respectively. She despises make-up, constantly exclaiming that it is horrible to 'litter on one's own natural appearance.'

Hydraslayer123: Anyways, thank you for being patient, I hope all of you have had (or are having) a great summer, and I apologize once more for not getting this chapter up sooner.

Next Chapter: Chapter 12: The Maverick War; Prairie's Campaign

"I'm a knight that's faster than the wind."


End file.
